Whisper of Teeth
by darkangel9872005
Summary: "My dear Dr. Wu. The boy is physically fine. Set one bone you set them all. Dress one wound you….well you get the picture... This place is every child's dream and after what evidence we found of the child's life thus far, I think the child has had likely no real joy in his life. So I am going to give it to him." Where Harry Potter goes to Jurassic Park...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I will likely add to this but I am working on Faith. But this will probably be the other story I will work on. I just had to get this down because the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

Please Fav/follow and review:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Jurassic Park

Prologue.

He was falling. Wind rushed through his black hair at breakneck speeds as he held tightly to the still form of his fellow champion. His wand and the tri-wizard trophy held in a white knuckled grip. His lungs were burning as the world spun around him. The wind beating against his body as the portkey twisted them away from the nightmare of the graveyard. Squinting his green eyes through what felt like a raging storm around him, Harry Potter tried to see where the portkey was taking them. Desperation took hold of him as he examined his companion. Pieces of skin were tearing off Cedric Diggory's face.

Attempting to turn his head toward his own arm felt like a lifetime passed, pushing against the force that beat upon him, only to see his skin being peeled off by the relentless gale. Numb to the pain, an icy terror gripped his heart as he realized that he would die in magical oblivion if he didn't let go. Slowly, he tried to pry his fingers from the golden chalice. An age passed, or perhaps it was a minute, a finger loosened and released. Straining against the force, Harry forced all of his will into releasing his grip. Tears clogged his throat, his lungs smoldering in the need to breathe, black spots danced in front of his vision.

His limbs spasming against the wind, weak from being crucio'd. Until finally, finally his last finger unlatched from the trophy. He only had a moment for a feeling of victory to engulf him before Harry and his companion were slamming into a mass of salt water. Breath escaped the young wizard as the churning waters weighed down his school robes dragging him further into the deep. Gasping, he choked in water, his lungs burned, sinking further into the murky depths. Cedric a dead weight beside him. _No._ As Harry's struggles slowed to a stop and the last bubble of air escaped his mouth. Darkness started to blanket his vision. _No. It can't end here._ Staring up at a moon that pierced the water in sparkling fractured light.

Harry floated motionless in the now still waters, his wand just barely touching his fingers. _Not like this._ A dim glow erupted from the tip of his wand. _Ascendio._ It only took a moment for the magic to take hold, just enough time to use what was left of his fading consciousness to grip Cedric and his wand tightly as they were shot high into the air out of their watery graves. Arching over to what appeared to be a cluster of islands, they crashed into the shore. Sand erupting around them with the sound of breaking wood. The sand half burying them the last sight Harry saw as he sunk into Morpheus arms. His lungs eagerly taking in huge gasps of air as his consciousness faded away.

 _..._

 _..._

...

A man in a white suit sauntered though the large hall. The tap of a cane sounding out a rhythm as he walked. Happily humming an off key tune, the white haired man gazed about the room. Noting the fanned shape of the ancient vegetation on display. There was a skip to his walk as if the giddiness of his mood was trying to escape through his limbs. The hall was adorned with frames of fossils, the walls a neutral color. Threading his wrinkled fingers through his beard, he pushed open the sealed door way at the end of the hall into the incubation chamber. The door hissing as it was opened.

Large cases of eggs beneath a heating lamp were stationed though out the room. A claw like machine was turning the eggs every few minutes at each one. Men and women in white lab coats taking notes at each chamber. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head as if to prepare him for the conversation that was about to take place, the eccentric billionaire, Dr. Hammond walked further into the room. Heading toward a closed door on its far side. Heads glanced up as he entered, most nodding to him and then going back to their research. However, one dark haired Asian man placed his note book in his lab coat pocket before walking swiftly toward Dr. Hammond.

"Good day sir. If I could have but a moment of your time?" The man called out just as Dr. Hammond began to push open the door. Sighing, Hammond turned toward the voice. Observing the tall prodigy before him.

"Dr. Wu. What can I do for you this fine day?"

"About the boy Muldoon brought in. What are we going to do about him?" Dr. Henry Wu, chief geneticist, implored.

"Do about him? Why nothing, of course! We have administered medical attention and his condition is stable. I have all the finest technology capable of taking care of the lad. I've spared no expense you know. I've had to keep our medical bay stocked with the top of the line medical advances for emergency scenarios. So you see he is in the best place he can be. What is there to do about him?"

"Medical attention? Dr. Hammond, sir. The medical attention we gave him was from our lead vet, hardly qualified to be taking care of human injuries. What's more, we are not equipped with the right knowledge to take care of someone as injured as him. That boy was lost at sea for who knows how long, he suffers from nerve damage in nearly every part of his body, not to mention the amount of scar tissue found on his body hidden beneath his clothing. All of this doesn't paint a pleasant picture of the child's life. There is evidence of torture, Dr. Hammond and a history of abuse. We may have the right materials but not the ability to utilize said materials. Not even counting the mental scars the boy has most likely acquired. If we are to take care of people that get as injured as this child is we need a full medical team on staff. We need to take the kid to the main land. I am a scientist not a medical doctor." Hammond let out a throaty laugh.

"My dear Dr. Wu. The boy is physically fine. Set one bone you set them all. Dress one wound you….well you get the picture. My point being, the child's life is no longer in danger. Thanks to Dr. Harding and your quick thinking that boy gets to live another day. It is sad that the other lad won't get the chance but the point is, the child is fine. When he wakes after hearing about what will most likely be the fate of a dear friend, he will be filled with grief. And what a better place to free himself of his emotional pain than here. This place is every child's dream and after what evidence we found of the child's life thus far, I think the child has had likely no real joy in his life. So I am going to give it to him."

"But Dr. Hammond!" Wu pleaded. Turning to face one of his lead scientists Hammond clapped his hand upon Wu's shoulder.

"Relax Dr. Wu. The lad will be fine. The body heals. It's the wounds of the heart that take the most time in healing. This place. This place will allow him to be the child he most likely never had the chance to be." He replied patiently. Opening the door, to observe the motionless bandaged body of a young boy around the age of fourteen. The beeps of monitors echoed through the small room. Blood bags hooked up to the child. Black hair spread out like a halo around his head. The steady pulse of the heart monitor seemed to relax the doctor behind Hammond.

"See the child is fine." Hearing a gasp behind him, Hammond glanced at Dr. Wu only to see his eyes fixated on something in the medical bay. Turing back to the child, Hammond was surprised to lock gazes with vivid green eyes. Distrust was blazing beneath his eyes lashes. The impossibility of the child being awake rolled through Hammond's head slowly as the child spoke. His voice like a caress.

"Where am I and who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Harry Potter nor Jurassic Park.

A/N this chapter contains some attempted rape and molestation. Made me very uncomfortable to write and I'm sure it will make you just as uncomfortable so you have been warned. There is no rape in this story though as that subject just gives me the willies in general. But this had to be added in the story because it is essential for the character and plot development. So yeah...enjoy or not..lol

Chapter 1

The room was almost unbearably warm to the youth. The young man stared out unseeingly to the world beyond the glass window that took up the expanse of the wall next to him. Dark hair spilled over shoulders and curled around aristocratic cheek bones.

Usually brilliant green eyes were dull in sorrow as the teen was lost in thought. Breathing deeply through his nose and exhaling loudly out in an explosive sigh, Harry Potter chewed on his rust colored lips. Flicking his eyes down to an egg that rested cocooned in his lap. He traced the ridges of the shell with the pad of his thumbs, enjoying the quiet pulses of life he could feel beneath them.

A month had passed since he had awakened on this island, a month filled with tests and people more concerned with his wellbeing than any he had come across before. He couldn't even sneeze without everyone freaking out on him and checking his vitals. He must have really been in a bad way when he arrived with his fellow champion. Cedric. Whose death still weighed heavily on his mind. If only he hadn't suggested they both take the cup. If only he had been fast enough to push him out of the way. Now Cedric is dead. Never to return. Never to joke around with him. Never to smile that smile that made him jealous when all the women swooned.

He would never get to see which of them was the better wizard and that ate at him inside. He hadn't had a single night where he didn't have nightmares. He kept hearing "kill the spare" in his dreams. Curling his fingers gently around the egg, a smile ghosted over his face before fading away. A month with muggles and some surprising revelations. The damn portkey was defective. Harry Potter did not exist where ever he had ended up. The world was still Earth but his people were gone.

There didn't seem to be any mention of himself anywhere and when he tried calling the Dursley household all he got was the voicemail of some place called Blaire's gentleman's club…whatever that was. The adults' cheeks turned a curious shade of pink when he asked. They didn't tell him though and said he would find out when he was older. Dr. Hammond, the owner of the island, told Harry that they would spare no expense on finding his relatives.

His eyes glinted when he told him that making him wonder why he was so adamant on finding them. Until those who were nursing him back to health started to ask uncomfortable questions about the scars on his body.

He knew then why they asked and why they wanted to find his home. Never though, did Hammond say he was to return there. He only said he would find them. Instead it seemed that the man was trying to get him come to think of the island as his home. And while he missed Hogwarts and his friends desperately, as the days turned to weeks and finally a month, that desperation faded. He was surrounded by people who doted on him, showed him care and that actually wanted to be around him. A watery chuckle escaped his mouth just thinking about it.

The lead scientist had put Harry on bed rest until his body had healed enough that he could walk on his own. Harry had been covered almost head to toe in bandages so he could understand the reasoning though he didn't like it. He had never been good with being stationary. Eight agonizingly boring days later, Harry was fliting from egg chamber to egg chamber, peppering all the scientists with questions on the animals inside them. He was nothing if not stubborn. Practicing his walking after hours when no one was around to stop him so he could finally move.

The security programmer Dennis was especially fond of Harry. He would answer every question Harry asked. Often giving him snacks to encourage him to stay at his station so Dennis could explain what the property Harry had landed on was. Harry couldn't believe it. The eccentric barmy billionaire who called himself Dr. Hammond had achieved the impossible. The man was an overgrown child, Harry thought in exasperation.

Dinosaurs. And Harry thought nothing could surprise him anymore after he had been exposed to the wizarding world and saw Voldemort reborn from a cauldron. Dennis took great pleasure in telling him about the park, often ruffling his hair and smiling a hooded smile at him that had Dr. Wu dragging Harry away from him for some reason.

Harry didn't know why everyone was so mean to Dennis. Sure he was a bit messy, but he was a man and a genius when it came to computers. It's like a genetic code or something. Harry enjoyed talking to him, the man's eyes always lit up whenever Harry appeared. That never happened before.

No one ever enjoyed being around Harry like he did. The longer Harry stayed on the island, the more he noticed that the people all were that way. No one was mean to him. Their eyes always warm when they looked at him.

It was a new experience for Harry whose life had mostly been filled with neglect and hate. One that he didn't think he could let go of now that he had found it. Dinosaurs. Harry let out a breathless chuckle as he cradled the egg to his cheek and pressed his face against it. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

He could feel it, the creature's heartbeat. He understood now. Hagrid's fascination for dragons. These animals….they were beautiful. Harry couldn't explain it. But one look at the babies and his magic had all but sung. He had felt like something was missing when he woke up and realized his wand was gone. A gaping hole in his body, that was like a chasm between him and his magic. The sorrow, pain and that gnawing emptiness only disappeared when he was near them. So much so, Harry couldn't help but get sticky fingers.

Once Harry had been able to walk again and paid his respects to Cedric, he had waited until everyone had gone home for the day. Sneaking out, he had pilfered the egg from its case. His magic resonated strongly with it. Often times he would find himself humming in parsletongue to it. Harry suspected that Dr. Hammond knew, but the man only smiled at him fondly when he hid the egg from everyone. Especially because he found a box with a heating element and a blanket for it beneath his bed one morning after using the loo.

Huffing, Harry shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts as he heard the jiggle of the door handle. Gasping, Harry hurriedly placed the egg in its nest and placed it under the bed. The creak of the door startled Harry into falling from the bed. Grunting from the impact, he blinked up at the tile ceiling as he tried to get the stars to disappear from his vision.

"Harry!" Came the frantic cry of Dennis. He could feel his heavy foot falls from the vibrations in the floor beneath him. Discreetly pushing the nesting box further beneath the bed, Harry sat up to alieve his friend's worries.

"I'm fine Dennis." Harry said in exasperation as the man waddled behind him to help him up.

"You are not, you are not fine. You just fell, how can you be fine? Of course you're not fine. Here, let me, let me help you up." Came the pudgy man's unique baritone. Harry sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled up from his arms after he tried and failed to detangle himself from his sheets. Dennis' hands were franticly checking his body, brushing across his shoulders and neck making a strange heat coil in his gut. Harry shifted uncomfortably as he caught Dennis' hands.

Staring into his friend's worried eyes, Harry tried to convey that he was unharmed.

"I'm fine Dennis. Truly." Harry said. Finally, the tension left Dennis' shoulders as he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Nocking his glasses off his nose. Only Harry's fast reflexes manage to catch them in time before they met their demise via the hard floor.

"You're ok?" He asked as Harry handed him back his glasses. The man's chins wobbling as he was nodding.

"Of course you're ok. You only fell like two feet. Two feet is not that high. You would only get like minor bruising. Bruising. But you don't have any bruising. Of course you don't have bruising because you already have bruising and it's not like you would notice. You wouldn't notice because…"

"Dennis!" Harry laughed as he grabbed the man's shoulders. His eyes warming as he watched the man practically talk himself into a panic attack.

"I'm fine. Really." Harry smiled. The man nodded before cradling Harry's face in his hands. The pads of his thumbs rubbing back and forth over his cheek bones. Alarm bells started to go off in Harry's head at how dark Dennis' eyes had suddenly become. Harry didn't know what the man was doing, all he knew was that it was making him massively uncomfortable, his body hot and his mouth dry.

"Dennis what are you doing?" Harry asked as the man's hands trailed down his face to his neck. His thumbs continuing that back and forth motion making gooseflesh erupt over Harry's skin. Harry's stomach churned in nausea in confusion. What was his friend doing? His magic was racing through his veins, he could feel the air around him growing hotter as it prepared to do something. His magic was panicking and he didn't know why.

"Nothing Harry. You just had me worried. So worried." Dennis murmured. His voice taking on a throaty rasp as his pupils widened. Harry's breathing was growing faster in panic at what was happening as Dennis' hands moved down his neck to his chest, he thumbs continuing that constant circular motion. Revulsion spread through his mind as he tried to push Dennis away.

"Dennis stop." Harry begged as he gripped the man's wrists using all his might to try to get him to release him. Wishing he had his wand so he could use magic, but the man was stronger than he looked.

"I have to make sure you're ok Harry." Dennis growled as he continued to drag his hands down Harry's chest. Harry was about to scream out in the blind panic that had taken hold of him when the door began to open. The effect was instantaneous. Dennis jumped back as Dr. Wu walked in the room. Harry's breathing was erratic, he couldn't breath as the knowledge of what almost happened crashed through his brain with the force of a freight train. He stared at Dennis in utter betrayal and disgust.

"Sweet Merlin." Harry whispered as bile climbed up his throat and he bolted from the room to the bathroom down the hall. Dr. Wu's voice asking what was wrong following him down the lab. Shudders racked his body as he lost it at the door to the bathroom. Tears of frustration and anger fell as he all but collapsed on the floor. As Dennis's voice called to him in concern, Harry whipped around and jumped back. "No! Get away from me! Get away!" Harry screamed as the man tried to move closer.

"What's going on here?!" Dr. Hammond shouted as the lights started to flicker on and off in Harry's panic. Harry couldn't see or hear all he knew was the threat was still before him and coming closer. He didn't hear anything familiar. Where were Ron and Hermione? Where was he? The floor trembled as Harry scrambled backward.

"Harry?" Dr. Hammond asked him in concern.

"Get away! Stay away!" Harry screamed and his magic erupted. The lights and glass exploded and everyone screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Harry Potter nor Jurassic Park.

Chapter 2

Glass crunched as Dr. Hammond pushed himself to his feet. His mouth parting in surprise when he got a good look at the room. Every piece of glass, from light fixtures to the tanks that held the baby dinosaurs lay broken and shattered on the floor.

Dust from the ceiling tiles hung in the air as walls along the hall were warped and protruding outward like spikes. Groans echoed in the room as Dr. Hammond's employees struggled to their feet. Disbelief filled his brain as his eyes sought out the young man in his care. A gasp escaping his lips as he looked toward the bathroom where he last saw the youth.

The boy was lying in a heap, in a puddle of bile unconscious. That wasn't what had made Dr. Hammond gasp, though. For there, surrounding Harry were all the recently hatched dinosaurs, nudging his body in an attempt to wake him. Dozens of chuffing and yip sounds sung in his ears. Dr. Hammond blinked his eyes repeatedly to see if he was dreaming.

"Dr. Hammond?"

The eccentric billionaire tore his eyes from the scene to find the dark headed Asian scientist next to him. The man's eyes were glued to young Harry as well.

"What do you suppose that was?" Their eyes met and then both looked back to the unconscious boy. Both of them hesitant to go to the child's aide just yet, wary of the creatures that surrounded him.

"I don't know, but I am definitely going to find out." A groan could be heard as the boy twitched. The dinosaurs started bouncing excitedly as one small raptor jumped upon the boys shoulder and nudged his cheek.

"And Harry?" Dr. Wu asked, his voice hoarse as sweat began to gather at his brow. His body was trembling as he fought to stay in place and not go to the boy. He wanted those filthy animals away from the child. Dr. Hammond ran a weathered hand through his white hair nervously.

"He must be protected at all costs. If this was his doing, then many people will want to find out how he did it and they won't care about his well-being to do so. Ingen must not know about this. Am I clear? No harm will come to this boy." He said sternly while pinning the Asian man in place. The young boy was only a year older than his granddaughter and the very thought of something happening to him made his stomach churn. Dr. Wu nodded, his jaw clenched in determination.

"And Denise? It looked like this was a reaction to his close proximity." The scientist spat in disgust. Rage flashed across Dr. Hammond's face as his eyes sought the irritating programmer. Finding him in a pile of glass unconscious twenty feet behind him with glass surrounding him brought a viscous sense of satisfaction to the billionaire.

"That man is to stay away from Harry. I will begin looking for a new security programmer immediately. Though I won't be able to do anything about him until after the inspection of the park next month. Of course I have to have all this cleaned up by then. I want to know what that bastard did to have this kind of reaction from Harry." Dr. Hammond growled as other scientists started to edge toward the boy in an attempt to rescue him from the eager baby lizards.

"Of course. I'll get right on finding that out. In the meantime, we need to get those animals away from him." Dr. Wu breathed out as the dinosaurs turned toward the approaching people with hissing growls. Dr. Wu grabbed a nearby chair as he began to approach Harry. As one of the more bold dinosaurs reared up toward him, Dr. Wu wondered if maybe he should have accepted that medical research project for the hospital back in his home town instead. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
